girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-05-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Have the generals become wimps? Argadi 09:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : ...or are they happy that they finally have an excuse to fight on the front? Finn MacCool 10:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Tarvek just asked four Jaegers if they were good at fighting? Hy thought pipple said he vas schmot guy! Khrizhans expression says it all. AndyAB99 10:43, May 18, 2012 (UTC) De Generals! Dey are chickens! --Bosda Di'Chi 11:03, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Who is in the airship? Gil? Bang? Boris? General Zadipok? Secret General? Tarvek seems have been expecting them - note he says "they" - plural. AndyAB99 16:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Let's see, Gilgamesh Wulfenbach, Punch, Judy, Captain Dupree, and, last but not least, Zoing. Or, it could be the ship that Master Payne appropriated to transport his circus away from danger, but it should have entered British airspace by now. Most likely it is the former. Tarvek is expecting Gil to return to Mechanicsburg. -- Billy Catringer 16:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::OOOH! Hadn't thought about the Circus. That might be interesting!--Bosda Di'Chi 17:57, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Interesting thought. But would Tarvek have know about Master Payne's Circus heading for England in a Wulfenbach airship? Lucrezia/Agatha has just shot him in the back and left him in Wulfenbach custody. AndyAB99 19:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::As far as I know, Tarvek is expecting Gil and whoever Gil commandeered to be aboard that aiship. He has no way of knowing about the circus and how they escaped by stealing a unit from the Baron's fleet. So, if it is Master Payne's Circus of Adventure aboard that airship, Tarvek will be as surprised as the Generals and the reading audience. I mention the circus only as a possibility. This story has been so full of surprises, unexpected turns, and outlandish developments, that I would not be surprised if it were Master Payne's circus aboard that airship. Having said that as a precautoinary measure, the far more likely bet is that it is actually Gil trying to outrun his father's minions. Likely Klaus chose the worst of his fleet to pursue his son, but that can only be considered my specualtion at this time. -- Billy Catringer 20:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Veilchen and the othe Smoke Knights? Werewolfboy 21:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::All of the Smoke Knights are Minions of House Sturmvarous, and we cannot say that all of them are incompetents. Zola, for instance, trained as a Smoke Knight. She managed to repeatedly fool Gil. as well as besting some of the most formidable warriors Europa has to offer. -- Billy Catringer 21:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't find an implication that Tarvek knows them. I presume the plural is because you probably can't run an airship with one person. Argadi 00:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : Right in the first panel - "No! I thought they could get through if - " implies he was expecting this but without the pursuit. Why would he say that at the sudden appearance of this airship, which interrupted his announcement that the Baron is alive and wasped? AndyAB99 01:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) : Recall that Tarvek was able to "identify" Wulfenbach units that had been subverted by (allegedly) just glancing at the situation table on the Castle. However, at least some of those subversions are of his own doing, or at least that of his family. I have to wonder if he was simply sacrificing some of the now-mostly-defeated Storm King plan in order to save himself from being thrown in the Wulfenbachs' dungeon? If that were the case, he might know of other subversion attempts that he did not "throw under the bus", and this airship might be one of them that he is (presumably) hoping would get through so he could use it to help Agatha (and no doubt himself). I doubt it's the Circus returning or Gil, because that's a big airship, and would need a crew of dozens at least to run. - Jagerdraught Rejectee ::: I highly doubt any of the Sturmhalten forces have any connection to Tarvek. "All plans cease at contact with the enemy" was beautifully enacted at Sturmhalten. Everything Tarvek tried fell apart one way or the other. The Baron showed up in force instead of the expected Questor, Agatha's message went off prematurely and publicly, Lucrezia shot him in the back, he got captured by Wulfenbach forces, and the Order tried to kill him with Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation. Tarvek is isolated and alone. His survival is absolutely dependent on not just Agatha's survival but her success as the Heterodyne and for that to happen, he needs Gil as an ally and, hopefully, a friend. In fact, it's been mostly Tarveks "allies" who've tried to kill him. Gilgamesh Wulfenbach has saved Tarveks life at least twice so far. The Sturmhalten forces are trying to take Mechancsburg and Agatha They are the ones he wants to stop at this moment. Devious, scheming, duplicious weasel he may be, but he isn't a sociopath (like Lucrezia, Zola, and many other Sparks). AndyAB99 11:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC). .